No quiero dejarte (AichixKai)
by SkylerKudou
Summary: En serio, esos dos debían investigar lo que la palabra "control" significa.


Aquí estoy con una nueva historia n.n Esta me salió algo pervertida, aunque todavía no me animo a publicar lemon, por lo que lamento romper sus esperanzas XD

Si les gustó, o por el contrario la odiaron, no duden en dejarme algún comentario para decirme, de esa forma puedo arreglar o mejorar la historia, y por supuesto, mejorar a futuro como escritora.

Le dedico este fic a ElsyAnimetronik, mi primera seguidora (? Mientras haya alguien a quien le gusten las locuras que escribo, aquí estare (?

-Mmm K-Kai-kun... p-por favor - le suplicó Aichi, aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su pareja, quien sonreía divertido por las reacciones del pequeño.

El pelimarrón sonrió contra la piel del peliazul, sin despegar sus labios de su blanca piel, ahora cubierta con manchas rojas.

En su defensa, Kai planeaba dejarlo ir al trabajo sin hacerle nada, pero ingenuamente Aichi pensó en pedirle un beso de despedida y salir sin problemas después de dejarle probar sus suaves labios. Kai debía hacer algo para sacarlo de su error.

De ahí, caer en la tentación no fue complicado. Simplemente le beso con hambre (como si no hubieran tenido tres rondas en la noche) hasta llegar al punto en que las piernas de Aichi temblaban tanto que ya no le sostenían. Llevándolos a la situación actual, donde un tembloroso Aichi hacia lo posible para no caer al suelo, mientras un excitado Kai le sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, sin dar muestras de tener intenciones de dejarle ir.

Kai no perdió el tiempo y, antes de que el menor pudiera detenerlo, dejó sus labios para concentrarse en su cuello, por lo que lo único que podía escuchar en el pequeño departamento que ambos compartían eran los gemidos descontrolados de Aichi, quien hacía lo posible por reprimirlos y separarse de su pareja para poder ir a trabajar.

Inútilmente, Aichi intentaba detener al pelimarrón a base de argumentos, pero teniendo a su amante paseando sus manos por su culo sin ningún tipo de pena, mientras su boca dejaba marcas claramente visibles en su cuello, sus quejas no tenían ningún sentido.

-K-Kai-kun... Ah... Yo... T-tengo una re-reunión...

Alejándose finalmente de su cuello, Kai miró sus ojos azules, oscurecidos por el deseo, con su pelo completamente desordenado. El pulcro traje, que tanto le había costado al menor ponerse (a pesar de ser adultos, aún había cosas a las que no podía acostumbrarse del todo) estaba completamente desarreglado, permitiendo que más de su blanca piel quedara expuesta.

-Ni pienses que te dejaré ir así como estas ahora -le susurró Kai con una voz ronca. Sin desconectar sus miradas, se apoyó en la frente del peliazul, quien se ruborizó al comprender la mirada del mayor.

"Bueno, lo que tenga que ser, que sea" pensó Aichi. En esta ocasión, él comenzó la ronda de besos. Tomando desprevenido a su pareja, atacó su boca olvidándose por completo del trabajo, al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño salto para enrollar las piernas alrededor de Kai. Este, aunque sorprendido por el repentino cambio de parecer de Aichi, sonrió mientras le sujetaba por el culo para evitar que callera.

Por supuesto, podría haberle agarrado las piernas, pero dado el gemido que emitió Aichi contra sus labios y como comenzó a frotarse contra él, dudaba seriamente que fuera a quejarse.

Sin tardar más tiempo, se movió rápidamente al sofá, donde antes de empezar con la ronda del día mandó un corto mensaje con su celular. Viendo que su novio había dejado de prestarle atención, Aichi se acercó al cuello de Kai y comenzó a mordisquearlo, a la vez que sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda; hacia rato que habían encontrado su camino debajo de la remera del más alto.

-Aichi -suspiró Kai, pegándose más al cuerpo del peliazul para darle más acceso a su cuerpo. Lentamente, el menor se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Ahora no permitiré que me ignores, Kai-kun -y empujó con sus pies la cadera de Kai para que su ya más que despierta intimidad le golpeara en donde estaría su entrada si no estuviera toda esa ropa en su camino. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo y volvieron a besarse con pasión.

-Definitivamente no dejaré que te vayas hoy, Aichi

Ese día, los vecinos decidieron colaborar entre todos y regalarles a los dos amantes paredes insonorizadas.

Mientra tanto, en la empresa de Aichi, cierto rubio leía un mensaje en su teléfono y suspiraba. Luego, se paró de la silla y se acercó al escritorio del jefe.

-Jefe, Aichi ha enfermado, me temo que no podrá acudir a la reunión.

-¿Otra vez? Ya es la tercera en este mes... Ese chico se enferma demasiado.

-Jajaja, debe tener mala salud... -Miwa sonrió haciéndose el tonto mientras maldecía a Kai por hacerle siempre lo mismo.

Entendía que, como el pelimarrón estaba de vacaciones, quería que Aichi le acompañara, pero si seguía dejandole a él la labor de mensajero, se las pagaría.

-Como sea, tuvo suerte de que sólo sea una reunión sin mucha importancia, pero dile que a partir de ahora cuide su salud ¿bien? Los demás, vamos a comenzar.

Mientras seguía a su jefe a la sala de reuniones, Miwa recordó que quien le había dicho a Kai que la reunión no era tan importante fue el. Viendo el mensaje que su amigo le había mandado, se recordó que definitivamente debía tener cuidado en el futuro con lo que le decía.

Y si le volvía a mandar un mensaje así de descarado, realmente le golpearía.

 _"Miwa, voy a hacer el amor con Aichi, no creo que pueda caminar en los próximos dos o tres días, te lo encargo"_

En serio, esos dos debían aprender lo que la palabra "control" significaba.


End file.
